Roar Of The Juubi
by Frodon The Invincible
Summary: discontinued. sorry if you liked it, you can use any part of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Roar of the Juubi**

**Chapter One**

**(AN: **oh god this is going to suck. Badly. This will not be a self-insert, in that writing me is too hard. Naruto will not be in here. At all, in fact Naruto will not physically exist. My self-insert will have the Kyuubi in him, and it will be Gary Stuish, my character will be in a small harem, three girls, but I might not even have any pairings, but he will most likely be as, another writer put it, badass Godzilla godlike, insert name here. **{I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO BETA THIS!} **By the way, does anyone have a good name for him that is not normal, yet not sounding like something from a terrible fantasy novel, because terrible fantasy novel names are all I can think up? Maybe something Japanese would be nice, considering what this anime is.)

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR REAL LIFE NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND REAL LIFE IS OWNED BY... someone.)**

The Juubi roared, black flames spreading into the sky, stomping forward his ten scaled tails swinging behind him, crushing man and mountain. Naruto gazed up in horror, fear evident on his face. "WHAT THE FU-"he was cut off as the Juubi clawed paw came down on him, squishing him into a paste, right next to the Madara-paste and Obito-paste

I stared at the incoming truck, the headlights shining brightly in my eyes, I tried to get out of the way, but all that managed to do was place my skull in front of the wheel. With a wet squelching sound, and quite surprisingly for the fact that my head just exploded, no pain, I saw black. Off in the distance, I hear a loud roar of triumph and flames come up ahead of me, before a large black screen covers the flames.

**Score**

**Positive**

**Finished Grade School: 100 Points**

**Finished Middle School: 500 Points**

**Homeless Fed: (1000) +10 Karma**

**Finished High School: 500 Points**

**College Degree: Bachelor Degree: 600 Points**

**Best Subject: Math: 10 Points**

**Girlfriends: (0)**

**Wives: (0)**

**Boyfriends: (0)**

**Husbands: (0)**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]**

**Negatives**

**Low Grade school: -50**

**Low Middle school: -250**

**Low High School: -250**

**No Romance: -330**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]**

**Overall Score**

**Rating: 830, You Did Something with your Life!**

**Karmic Rating: +10, Good Samaritan **

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]**

**Awards**

**Avatars:**

**Ambiguously Good Hero - +10 Karmic Rating**

**Bloodline Character- 500+ Points**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]**

**AU MODE Complete:**

**No Biju- Added- Kind Biju**

**No Gods- Added- Interacting Gods**

**Modern Reality- Added- Medieval Reality**

**Fan Of: (Naruto) (Naruto) Reality Added**

I stared at the screen in front of me for a few minutes. "Oh god, what is happening!?" I scream out to the black surroundings. After a few hours of hysterical screaming I sit down panting. "Oh crap, I'm dead. Ugh, I wish I could just **Continue**." With my words, a screen fades into existence in front of me, the words on the screen coming before me, **Would You Like To Continue? Yes No** I quickly tapped the No button, hoping to see the main menu. Next thing I know, I am falling down a seemingly endless white pit. At least there is a change in color down here; I land on my feet, no pain going through my feet that by all accounts, should be broken. My white surroundings faded out into blue sky all around me, a floating platform becoming clear under my feet, five doors appearing, one saying **Continue** on a plaque, covering the door. Yet another said **New Game**, and yet another one said,** Settings**. The other doors had no handles, and the plaques had swirls of red and blue ink, each with a lock over it. I looked around seeing the clouds far below me and the sun above. "Hmm. At least it is pretty up here." I mumble to myself. I walk over to the **Settings** door, opening it. Inside it was pitch black, and as I walk into it, it slowly lights up, showing a tan brick room, with marble pillars and buttons lining the walls. I look to the left, seeing another door Titled **Cheats** I rub my hands together in excitement, opening the door, showing a control panel inside what looks to be a closet. I walk in, checking the console- the only available cheats that did not have a line through it and pictures of yellow swirls next to it, with **Godlike** which looks quite exciting, with 9999 yellow swirls next to it. The only ones unlocked had zero yellow swirls, like **Bobble-head,** **All Elements** and **Shadow Cloak** I press **Shadow Cloak** and look at the rest of the settings. There were a few buttons about reality and the coordinates of where I land, but frankly I do not in any way want to mess with that. The only ones I could find was a difficulty set on legendary, and one about memory loss. I gasped "My god! I knew life was tough, but legendary? Really?" with that shocking revelation I turned it onto easy, and looked to memory loss. I think it has to do about being reincarnated, so I changed it to **NO** and I left the room my footsteps kicking up a trail of dust. I open the continue door, but the only thing behind it is a brick wall. I go over to the red door. I can faintly make out behind the red swirl, a plaque saying something along the lines of Home, and behind the blue swirl, something along the lines of Base. I quickly go over to the new game door and open it walking inside. Inside is a room filled with what looks like a motherboard in a computer, except it is coating the walls. I walk into the center and I see a picture of myself with arrows next to me. One of them is some busty chick with green hair about five foot four, and she is wearing a grey cape with pure white plate armor, and another is me with glowing eyes, and some kind of glowing, rainbow energy flowing around me, like a cold, burning sea. Quite the strange sight, I stare at them in wonder. "Which should I choose?" I ask myself. I really don't know about losing my dangly bits, but she looks awesome! But then again so does me with rainbows… speaking of me, I am six feet tall and wear black jeans, with a very dark purple muscle shirt, wearing a short sleeved black vest over said shirt. I stare onwards. I check them all over again- the chick has a lance on her back which seems to glow white, and has two suspicious holes where two shoulder blades are. They look like they could fit wings. I look over at rainbow me, I have a large twisted looking black sword, which is wreathed in black flame, and a shining white katana strapped to my other side glowing with white fire.

I sit down, confused in what I should do. Should I even change at all? And now that I am thinking about it, HOW IS MY LIFE A VIDEOGAME?


	2. Chapter 2

**Roar of the Juubi**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is the last chapter that is pre uploaded. To get any more, you will have to wait. I will see if I can get a chapter a week out. I will try to update on Sundays. Please tell me what you think! If only in a review saying " I luv dis plz upld mor" would be great, but constructive criticism would be greater. **

I quickly tapped on myself, seeing the clone of me fade out of existence and turn into a bolt of multiple colored energy and fly into me, knocking me back. The room faded away into blackness, and then I was floating over a boiling, red ocean, blue skies swirling around, with green bits of grass and orange flames swirling in the depths of the sea. The sun was high and white in the sky, with ominous black clouds roiling above me, shooting stormy yellow bolts to the ground. I sat, wrapped in a brown blanket like robe,with another screen in front of me, titled **Stats.** **Strangth** was set to 50, **Agility** was set to 60 **Energy Pools** was set to 60, ** Life ** was set to 50, **Dexterity** was set to 60. I looked over them, and put five points in strength and five more in life, and then press on the continue button. The world faded out of existence agin, this time replaced by a giant faux map. Yet another screen came up- reality modifiers. One was **Kind Biju** and I immediately clicked on that. **Player Is Bijju** was another, but that was locked. It had twenty red swirls next to it. Another had to do with interacting gods- I don't feel like having to eventually fight the devil or something, so I left that off. I looked at the univereses next- I quickly punched he Naruto universe. It is fun and great and vieolent, and I don't have to wait long to do fun things. I click continue, hoping to finally be done. Reality faded oujut again, this time I just saw a screen about traits, it showed what traits I had now, **Violent Rude Silver Tounged Super Fan!** I chose a few more, this time **Smart Powerful, Style **and** Chick Magnet**. I erase my previous traits, and then I grinned, quickly tapping on continue, the world once more fading out of existence. I saw a screen appear in front of me, titled ** Cheats** I applied the already selected Shadow Cloak and faded out of the menu.

"WOAH!" I scream, coming out as a gurgle. I was a tiny baby, who just came out of my mother… wait, isn't that Kushina? Wait, holy crap I am Naruto? "What should we name him, Minato-kun?" My father, aka the fourth Hokage, replied to his prone wife, saying "I think we should name him Griffeth Birch Uzumaki Namikaze." Wait, what? That is a freaky name… wait, my dad just named me after a tree, my god, what is it with Konagakure and trees? Oh carp, I am going to be a babie! Dad carried me out the door, and to the Kyuubi.

I woke up bleary eyed, I was twelve. Today, was Genin Exam Day. I WAS GOING TO BE A NINJA! I slipped my black vest on over my purple muscle shirt, I pulled my two Katana over my shoulders, and swung them a few times. They were not the best blades, but they were balanced enough. I opend the window and jumped outside, the cool air hitting my face. I scream in exhilaration, "WHOOOHOOO!"

Some old man down the street, yells at me to keep it down; I ignore him and leap down in a summersault laughing cheerily all the way. It was pretty tough to take the abuse, but having the mind of an adult certainly helped. So did knowing that you were totally going to be awesome. As I came up to the academy gates, I walked through them, seeing the green grass of the recess field crunch beneath my feet. I quickly burst through the door and ran to class, done with savoring the moment. I crash in, exactly one hour from class. I set my stuff down, and lean back in my chair as my hands flash through seals to do the necessary seals to cloak myself in a blanket of bright cyan chakra, and release the seal, making a fuzzy soft blue chakra construct coat me. I snuggle into the soft blanket, ready to take my daily nap.

I wake up to hear Iruka-sensei call my name. I blink furiously as I bolt up, stabbing the blanket with a kunai and responding with a quick, "here!" I yell out.


End file.
